Admítelo Lily
by Tete93
Summary: ONE SHOT Mientras James está en su práctica de Quidditch, Sirius con un poco de ayuda de Remus aprovecha para interrogar a Lily sobre una conversación de ella con Alice que él escuchó por casualidad la noche anterior. James/Lily IMPLICITO


**No sé de donde salió este One-Shot, bueno en realidad si, de una noche de insomnio. Anoche no podía dormir y agarré la computadora y comencé a escribir y salió esto. Pero no lo publiqué anoche por que por alguna razón no había internet, y hoy ni me acordaba que había escrito esto, pero lo vi de casualidad entre mi carpeta de recientes y no me resistí a publicarlo.**

**ACLARACIÓN: Este One-Shot es completamente independiente de mis otros fics sobre los merodeadores.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece... Excepto el argumento y Sirius quien está ahorita en mi habitación esperándome.**

**Admítelo**

- Eso es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado, por supuesto que no es cierto - explicaba la pelirroja exasperada, mientras dos pares de ojos unos color miel y otros grises reflejaban claramente que no le creían ni una palabra. –

- A quién crees que engañas Evans, todos sabemos que es verdad – contestó Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

Lily ignoró completamente la respuesta de Sirius e hizo el ademán de subir al dormitorio de las chicas pero él le cerró el paso.

- Quítate de mi camino Black – Siseo Lily con la furia reflejada en sus ojos verdes.

- No, a menos que admitas que es verdad –

- No harás jamás que diga tal tontería– contestó ella, y luego añadió reluciendo su insignia de prefecta – Y si no te quitas del camino le quito 5 puntos a Gryffindor.

- Hazlo – la retó Sirius con una sonrisa traviesa– a ti es a quien le costará recuperar esos puntos en clases, en cambio yo en un día pierdo más puntos de los que tu recuperas en clase en una semana.

- Remus, dile que me dejé en paz – suplicó Lily mirando a Lupin quien no había hecho nada por impedir que Sirius interrogara a Lily.

- Solo admítelo Lily – contestó Remus con disculpa en la cara, mientras se colocaba al lado de Sirius cerrándole también el paso a Lily. La verdad es que el también quería escuchar a Evans decirlo en voz alta. Luego añadió en son de broma mirando a Sirius – Sabes Canuto, creo que tendremos que recurrir al Veritaserum.

- ¡Remus John Lupin! Sabes que la poción está prohibida – Exclamó enfadada Lily, sabía que el comentario sobre Veritaserum era broma, pero los dos merodeadores la tenían fuera de sus casillas, así que siguió regañándole – No puedo creerlo de ti, se supones que eres un prefecto, y el más sensato de los cuatro. -

- ¿El más sensato de los cuatro? – Repitió Sirius divertido – Pero si Lunático es la mente maestra detrás de casi todas nuestras bromas – aclaró mientras Lily lo miraba con incredulidad y Remus con algo de reproche y diversión al mismo tiempo.

- Remus no sería capaz…- empezó a decir Lily incrédula.

- No creas tanto en su inocencia – empezó a decir Sirius ganándose un golpe de Remus, luego añadió – Lunático es un lobo en piel de oveja. – Sirius y Remus se quedaron viendo con una sonrisa cómplice por el doble sentido de las palabras.

Lily desistió de querer subir a su dormitorio sabiendo que los merodeadores no la dejarían pasar, así que decidió tomar el camino contrario y salir por el retrato de la dama gorda, después de todo aun no era muy tarde y todavía eran horas permitidas para rondar por los pasillos. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al retrato Sirius le volvió a cerrar el paso, Oh cuanto detestaba a Black. Volvió la vista hacía las escaleras al dormitorio de las chicas y Remus aun le cerraba el paso. _¡Genial! _Pensó con sarcasmo, ahora la tenían atrapada.

- Aun no contestas nuestra pregunta Lily cariño – le dijo Sirius en un falso tono de regaño maternal que la hubiera hecho reír de no estar tan enfadada, y de no detestar tanto a Black.

- Solo admítelo Lily – le dijo Remus en un tono de "Ya ríndete".

- Si, ¿no se lo admitiste a Alice anoche? – Comenzó a decir Sirius en tono mordaz - ¿Por qué no confías en nosotros? – añadió fingiendo estar dolido.

- ¡Estaban espiando! – Exclamó enfadada Lily –

- Nunca en la vida seriamos capaces de espiar a nadie – se defendió Sirius con una cara de inocencia, completamente creíble para cualquiera que no lo conociera. – Bajé de casualidad a la sala común y te oí comentarlo, y pensé que sería algo que a mi amigo Cornamenta le interesaría saber – Cuando Sirius dijo esas palabras con una sonrisa torcida, Lily se horrorizo ¿No habría sido capaz de decirle nada a Potter? ¿A quien quería engañar? Black le contaba todo a Potter…– Pero lastimosamente, gracias a la temporada de Quidditch no he tenido la oportunidad de tener esa charla con Cornamenta, únicamente se lo he comentado a Lunático aquí presente – Lily suspiró aliviada al oír esas palabras, alivio que se desvaneció cuando Sirius pronunció las siguientes – Tal vez se lo comente mañana en el gran comedor, donde todos escuchen, a menos claro que admitas que es verdad, y podría ser un poco más discreto- Por supuesto que no planeaba decir nada en el gran comedor, pero le divertía ver como su chantaje torturaba a la pelirroja.

- ¡Me tienes harta Sirius Black! ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de entrometerte en la vida privada de las personas?– Comenzó a decir Lily finalmente perdiendo los estribos – ¡todo el grupo de merodeaidiotas! ¡Son solo unos imbéciles que se pasean por el castillo como si fueran los reyes de Hogwarts ó la cosa más maravillosa que ha pisado este plantea….!-

- Es que lo somos pelirroja, lo somos – afirmo Sirius con convencimiento, pero eso pareció sacar más de sus casillas a Lily quien seguía renegando sobre los merodeadores mientras sacaba su varita.

Remus advirtiendo esto, decidió que ya era demasiado, Lily podría ser una persona realmente linda cuando estaba buenas, pero tenía un carácter muy fuerte y Sirius era demasiado impulsivo, sabía que si dejaba que hubiera varitas en esto, la situación se saldría de control.

- ¡Ya basta! – Exclamó interponiéndose entre Evans y Black. – Lily cálmate por favor – pidió rogando que ella guardara la varita – Y Canuto, mejor dejémosla en paz.

- Pero Lunático… ¿No quieres oír que lo confiese?-

- Me encantaría, si, pero sabes que es caso perdido –

- ¡Vamos! Es por el bien de cornamenta – argumentó Sirius haciendo pucheros.

Lily para escabullirse a su habitación, dejando a los dos merodeadores discutiendo en la sala común. Cuando entró a su habitación vio que estaba prácticamente vacía a excepción de Alice que estaba escribiendo una carta, probablemente para Frank Longbottom, el novio de ella, que había terminado Hogwarts el año anterior.

- ¿Por qué el buen humor? – Preguntó Alice con obvio sarcasmo, al ver que Lily venía enfadada y azotando la puerta - ¿Qué te sucede?

- Remus y el idiota de Black, eso me sucede – contestó la pelirroja de malas mientras se acostaba en la cama de su amiga.

- ¿Están haciendo desorden en la sala común? - Preguntó Alice que llevaba siete años viendo a Lily regañar a los merodeadores sin ningún resultado visible.

- Por una vez quisiera que fuera eso – comentó Lily enfadada. Ante la confusión de Alice le comenzó a contar – El baboso de Black escuchó nuestra conversación de anoche, y se lo comentó a Remus, y ninguno de los dos me dejaba subir a mi habitación hasta que les confirmara que era cierto. –

- Por el hecho de que estas aquí, asumo que se los confirmaste – señaló Alice.

- Jamás lo admitiría, Remus se dio cuenta de eso y empezó a discutir con Black, así que me escabullí –

- Ah, ya – comentó Alice distraídamente mientras amarraba la carta a la pata de la lechuza. - ¿Así que no se los dijiste?

- Primero muerta, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin son las últimas personas en el mundo (además de Potter por supuesto) a las que les diría que James tuvo razón todos estos años… – comentó Lily con la cara roja de vergüenza a pesar de ser la segunda vez que lo admitía delante de Alice –… en que algún día me iba a enamorar perdidamente de él – Lily miró la expresión de Alice un momento y luego añadió – Listo, es la segunda y ultima vez que me oirás decirlo ¡Estoy completa, total e irrevocablemente enamorada de James Potter! -

**FIN**

**Dejar review salva un oso panda… ama a estos adorables mamíferos blanco y negro que están al borde de la extinción y déjenme un review. :D**

**Besos**

**Tete**


End file.
